<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of the two voices by Sinister_Moonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343393">Tales of the two voices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinister_Moonlight/pseuds/Sinister_Moonlight'>Sinister_Moonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bard!Mollymauk, Bard!au, Canon Temporary Character Death, Collabro, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I need more singing Mollymauk, M/M, Might be a little OOC but that happens, Multiclassing, Resurrection, Song fic, Temporary Character Death, bard!Caleb, hope I stuck close enough, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinister_Moonlight/pseuds/Sinister_Moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb lost his 'voice' long ago, but in the end even he could not hold it in anymore as a tiefling managed to figgle inside his heart, but with the moon crying above them neither their love nor songs can keep the wheels of fate back from taking its price.</p><p>"The stars felt guilty for what they had done and took pity for the two souls, the couple that they had separated and granted them their wish. They could sing one final song together, one final dance..."</p><p>Or: The bard!Widomauk no one was asking for but got either way cause I have had this story stuck in my head for over a year now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett &amp; Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Nott &amp; Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein &amp; Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Epilogue</h1><p>“Bren, mein Liebling. Won’t you sing a song for us?” Bren looked up at his beloved mutter and vater who were both sitting cuddled up by the fire. Both gave him tender smiles though his father’s was less noticeable. Bren returned their smiles with a much bigger grin as he ran over away from his toys to sit down between them.</p><p>The Ermendrud family had early on found out that their son not only carried the gift of a wizard but also that of a bard with a natural gift to the singing art. When they had once asked him how he came up with the songs he sang Bren could only say that they just appeared in his mind or that the words just came out of his mouth without him really thinking of it, but his mother and father both believed that Bren’s songs were all a deeper message from his thoughts and feeling seeing how he had a harder to express himself in words unlike many of the other children in the village. They loved to hear him sing as in a way to hear his thoughts or dreams they knew he would not be able to truly express to them normally.<br/>
Bren made himself comfortable between his parents before he took a deep breath and let his mind go blank to just sing whatever his head could come up with.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The day that Bren – no, he was no one anymore – watched the fire envelope his childhood home was the day his music broke. As he heard the scream of his family slowly dying in agony - or at least he imagined them screaming - the voice inside his heart broke just like he did. He swore to never sing again as it was something he only did with his family. A gift for and from them. A gift he had stolen and crushed in his very hands.<br/>
That day the last Ermendrud broke into shatters.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first words that Yasha heard from Mollymauk Tealeaf after she had brought him in and healed him to her best abilities were not words, but songs. His voice was beautiful as he slowly started to glow brighter and brighter and with that his songs grew happier and livelier. The whole circus would gather around him when he sang by the campfire. The songs would always be different even thought they sometimes had the same melody or meaning. It was the closest to hearing celestial that Yasha thought she would ever hear again and she loved to hear him.</p><p>As they were forced to leave the circus Yasha did not hear Mollymauk sing as much as he had once done. He still sang making Jester squeal and Beau frown less, but there was always one person that Yasha noticed that who listened with an almost sorrowful look. Caleb. Yet he would always listen like a man starving for something. Like something he could no longer do himself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Song 1: Electricity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First chapter and first song!</p><p>To easier understand how this sing fic works please take note of the text format underneath.</p><p> Italic -singing/song<br/>Underlined – Caleb<br/>Bold – Molly<br/>Underlined bold (all at ones) – Due/Both)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Know that this story wont be following the canon story in critical role seeing how I made this story before the whole "we are war heros" happened (and I forgot I had it) and honestly I'd be too tired to do too much so see this as if this story is happening between the start and shortly after their sea adventure.</p><p>Now onward to our bards!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<hr/><p>”Caay-leeb!”</p><p>Caleb raised his head from where his nose had been buried deep into his arcane notes as Jester sang out his name like she always did. It was easy to spot the blueberry teifling who was now skipping over across the campsite that they had just recently stopped to build on their way on a mission for the Gentleman with the setting sun warming their backs.</p><p>The first thing he took notice of was her hands which were hidden behind her back. Secondly it was the look of delight and mischief glinting in her purple eyes. The wizard could not stop the heavy sigh that escaped his lips as he resigned for his fate in her hands. A sweet chuckle was heard from beside him as Mollymauk had apparently found his cruel fate hilarious. At the sound the wizard had to push down the smile that threatened to grow at his ability to make the purple teifling laugh like that. Even if it was at the cost of his own sanity.</p><p>“Ja, Jester?” Caleb finally responded as he put his notes away for the time being to give her his attention. Even if he acted like it was a pain to be interrupted in his reading both he and the rest of the Mighty Nein knew that Jester had an especially soft spot in his heart. A fact he would forever deny. He did not feel like he deserved the kindness she gave out. None the less Caleb could not stop the thought of wonder if this was how it would have felt to have a jüngere Schwester.</p><p>Jester’s sugar sweet giggles cut thought the air as she past the growing campfire and plumped down beside the dirty wizard. Nott let out a loud sound of annoyance of having her spot taken, but it was quite half hearted as she found a new spot between Caleb and Molly.</p><p>“I have a gift for you!” She said with a grin that showed off all of her sharp teeth which Caleb did not even blink twice for.</p><p>“A gift?” Caleb only frowned confused as her. Why had she wasted time and possibly money on him? It made no sense.</p><p>“Yes!!” Even seated Jester managed to bounce excitably beside him as she reached out to reveal what she had been hiding behind her back and held it out towards him. “Ta-da!”</p><p>Caleb looked down surprised into her outstretched hands only to find a worn yet beautiful small book. The book was simple yet elegant with gold coloured thread holding the spine together and the leather was a deep crimson. It was far from as thick as the ones he owned and far from long for what he could guess based on the thickness. It had obviously seen some years of rough handling, but the damage to the leather worn tome showed how much affection said book had been shown. Caleb let his eyes wander in search of the title which was engraved proudly and elegantly in the middle. ‘Tales of the two voices.’</p><p>“I-Is... Did you get this for me, Jester?” Caleb gently reached out for the book, but hesitated halfway.</p><p>“Of course silly! I told you it was a gift! Sooo... Do you like it?” Jester grinned even bigger, but Caleb could see how her tail moved in a way he had learnt from their time travelling together meant that she was anxious. Probably worried that he would not like her gift. How could he not? With that thought in mind Caleb managed to reach over fully to gently take it and let his thumb stroke over the engraved title.</p><p>“J-Ja... Thank you Jester. You didn’t need to...”</p><p>“Well, I know but I wanted to!” He smile got impossibly larger as he accepted the gift and her tail started to swish around so much that Frumpkin could not help but try and catch it. Thankfully that gave the teifling a distraction as Caleb was starting to get too nervous with all the attention on him.</p><p>The book was truly beautiful and as Caleb gently opened the first page he easily figured out why it was so used. On the back of the front cover were several letters building a short yet storytelling sentence that told Caleb a thousands more words. ‘To our starlight boy Timothy.’ The book had been a previously precious gift granted to a son by his parents most likely. It made the wizard wonder what happened to the boy named Timothy for the precious book to leave its owner and end up in Jester’s hands. It created a whole new mystery Caleb knew would stay with him for quite some time, or at least until he finished the book.</p><p>“Is it a fairytale?” Mollymauk’s voice suddenly broke through Caleb’s thoughts as the teifling had moved closer and was currently leaning over Nott to stare down into the book. Realising that he had gotten Caleb’s attention Molly quickly locked their eyes with an amused smirk. Caleb let himself get swallowed in those deep ruby eyes for far too long than he should have before he broke the eye contact and looked down at the book again.</p><p>“J-Ja... It’s not a story I have heard of before.” Which made Caleb even more tempted to withdraw further away from the party so he could start reading it.</p><p>“Oh really? Why don’t you read it for us then? If not even you have heard it before I doubt any of us have either.” Molly smiled softly and encouraging. Caleb tried to deny how his heart fluttered at it and at that interest Mollymauk had towards him reading.</p><p>But before Caleb could say no - he did not want to annoy the rest of the party with his reading after all – Jester let out a loud and delighted gasp as she bounced beside the wizard.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes! Yes, please Caaaay-leb!” Her eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands together and held them before her chest. Caleb hated how much her puppy eyes affected him, but none the less he let his gaze leave Jester to throw a quick glance over the rest of the party to try and read their thoughts on the matter.</p><p>Beau was sitting on the other side of Jester where she had previously been eyeing the surrounding area, but was now looking at him with an amused smirk. Next to her was Fjord who gave Caleb an encouraging nod as he did not seem to mind. When Caleb’s eyes landed on Yasha he saw that her mismatching eyes were already busy looking into her own book where she kept all of her flowers, but as if feeling his gaze she looked up and gave him a small smile. If Caleb was not so used to his own ‘barely there smiles’ he would probably not have seen it. Nott was already holding his arms in an excited grip as he knew that his little goblin friend would not mind him reading. Lastly Caleb’s eyes landed, and lingered, on the purple teifling who had first come up with the idea. Molly showed no hesitation to lock their eyes again as he smiled soft and genuine.</p><p>“I think we all wouldn’t mind some domestic story telling. Might give me some inspiration.” Mollymauk winked at him with enough power to tilt his head slightly causing his silk like hair to fall into his face. Caleb had to stop himself from wanting to reach over to stroke it away.</p><p>In the end Caleb sighed half-heartedly as he returned his eyes to the book and let them land on the first sentence.</p><p>“’Long ago, when the stars were playfully blinking in the endless skies from where they teased and watched over the creatures that lived so far away from them, there lived a couple so in love that they could just ignore the calls from the bright lights above them, beckoning them to play.</p><p>The couple wandered the earth hand in hand as they danced among the soft swaying flowers, sang among the jumping rivers and laughing among the whispering trees that loved to hear them, to watch them just as the stars above. The lights loved the couple almost as much as the two did each other, even though the two never looked up at them nor acknowledge them. The stars tried to call louder and louder, shone brighter and brighter, and tried to love them less without success, all to try and get their attention. Just for a second, to be loved back. But the two were too in love to take notice and kept singing and laughing among the swaying flowers.</p><p>The stars slowly grew jealous of the love they held so close to another and one starless night decided to separate them, to take one for themselves. They tore one away from the other in a cruel dance of fire and ice leaving the couple in half like a soul missing a piece of itself. Two was now one and no longer were there any dancing among the flowers, no singing among the now still rivers, no more laughter among the silent trees. The earth mourned with the lonely soul now wandering alone, and still stars went unacknowledged and unloved.</p><p>The darkness that had existed before the souls had found one other slowly returned into the depth of the one left behind. The lonely soul had lost its voice and no longer knew how to dance nor laugh with no air to breath in the darkness in their heart. The soul started to curse love, for it had done nothing but hurt and destroy when they had been the happiest. Nothing could bring back the joy it had felt, not the friends it had, not the earth around it and even less the stars that tried to brighten the world around them.</p><p>The soul left behind was dying. The light that shone so brightly within was fading.</p><p>Fear grew among the stars as they saw one of the ones that they loved slowly fading away. The other half of the soul, the one they had stolen away for themselves screamed and cried demanding to return even if only for a second. One second to hold them, to dance with them, to sing and laugh with them. All so that the light would not fade away forever where they were cursed to watch.</p><p>The stars felt guilty for what they had done and took pity for the two souls, the couple that they had separated and granted them their wish. They could sing one final song together, one final dance and after...’”</p><p>Caleb’s voice grew quiet as he finished the sentence with a confused frown on his face as he turned to the next page only to find that the finish papers had been ripped out, but why? Why there? And why did it bother him so much to not be able to finish reading the sad story?</p><p>“What happened next Caleb?! It can’t just end there! Did they get to sing again!? To dance togheter? Caayleb!” Jester whined as she grabbed his arm causing him to jump slightly. The rest of the Mighty Nein seemed to agree with her.</p><p>“Yeah! It can’t just end like that. That’s a bullshit story if so.” Beau commented from where she was leaning her chin in her hand. Fjord grunted in what Caleb figured was in agreement.</p><p>“There is more, but... It seems that the pages have been ripped out...” Caleb said as he showed the others the torn pages. It was clumsily torn and Caleb could still see some words, but without the full pages and contexts they made little sense. </p><p>“Someone ripped it out? Why?” Fjord asked confused and Caleb had to agree to the question. It made little sense unless there had been an accident, but there were too many pages ripped out for it to be an accident.</p><p>“Well that sucks.” Beau grunted before she stretched and yawned. “So who is taking the first watch?”</p><p>Molly huffed amused beside Nott at Beau’s sudden change of subject before he raised a hand.</p><p>“I don’t mind staying up a bit more. What about you Caleb?” The wizard was taken aback by the question as he was used to taking his watch with Nott, but a part of him really wanted to join Molly on his watch so he nodded causing a bright smile to appear on Mollymauk’s face. Caleb could feel his cheeks heat up from the bright smile directed at him, but fortunately the sun had finally set so he could blame the heat on the burning campfire.</p><p>“Great! I can take the second one! Fjord want to join me?” Jester bounced up from her spot beside Caleb and skipped over to Fjord who looked slightly embarrassed to be asked so upfront. Caleb almost felt bad for the warlock. Almost.</p><p>With that done and with Yasha, Beau and Nott filling in for the last watch they all prepared to bed down. All except Caleb and Mollymauk.</p><p>With everyone soon asleep the campsite got enveloped in a calm silence with only Beau’s loud snores and the crackling of the burning food cutting through. Both Caleb and Molly had moved away a bit to give their friends some more space and also to get a better view of the surrounding area. Caleb trusted his silver thread to alert him if anything would cross the campsite seeing how his sight was limited by the fire. Molly did not have the same problem as he glanced around lazily yet aware. They were sitting mere inches away from each other and Caleb could feel Mollymauk’s tail hitting his back gently time to time. It was calming and grounding to feel the constant tap. It was Mollymauk that in the end broke the silence.</p><p>“The story was quite sad, wasn’t it? Do you think they actually got to sing together in the end?” The question surprised Caleb as he did not think that Molly would still be thinking about the book. He thought all but Jester would forget it soon after.</p><p>“Well... Ja. It seems... um... Cruel of the stars to not keep their promise after being the reason they separated...” Caleb could not help but think about the person left behind and how betrayed and devastated they must have been after losing the one they loved so dearly.</p><p>“Mm...” Molly hummed thoughtful as he glanced up to the starry skies above them. Caleb could not stop himself from looking at Molly as the moonlight illuminated his figure with the campfire throwing an almost fey like light on his sides. Caleb was so stuck by the warmth in his chest that he almost missed when Molly spoke again. “Is loving someone that much really such a thing to be punished for? To cause the stars to act on their jealousy and destroy someone’s life...”</p><p>Caleb, who was still watching Molly, felt his heart clench at the question as it caused such a sad and mournful look on the teifling’s face. The pain was too much that Caleb had to look away and out over the field that went on for miles beside the road where they had sat down their camp. The field was covered in swaying plans almost like the ones in the story. If it was not so close to winter Caleb bet there would be flower companying them.</p><p>“Have you ever been in love Caleb?” Molly’s words yet again surprised Caleb out of his thoughts as he took in the question. Love. He thought he had been in love once before, but now he knew that those feeling had not been the pure warmth that he swore he could feel right now. The feeling of being in love never sat right with him. It always felt so different.</p><p>Caleb took a deep breath as he knew he could not explain nor answer the question with words like he normally would. Instead he dug for the voice inside him that had always been there since he was a young boy thought he had not been using the power in it for years. He had made a promise to never let anyone hear his power, but remembering how sad Mollymauk had looked into the sky made something inside him want to share one of his secrets. One of many. When he finally let the words out it felt just as natural as they had been since he was young.</p><p>He sang.</p><p> (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f4cN4SwqHs">x</a>)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">I can't really explain it,</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">I haven't got the words</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">It's a feeling that you can't control</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Caleb started the sung softly as the melody managed to create itself from just his mind. He did not look at Molly so he was not prepared when he heard Molly’s soft singing voice continue the song for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I suppose it's like forgetting, losing who you are</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And at the same time something makes you whole</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Caleb turned his head surprised at Mollymauk only to see a delightful get soft smile playing on the tieflings mouth. His eyes were sparkling with the same amazement that Caleb felt inside him. In the end it felt natural to fill in where Molly stopped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">It's like that there's a music playing in your ear</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">And I'm listening, and I'm listening and then I disappear</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">And then I feel a change</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Like a fire deep inside</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Like electricity, electricity</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Sparks inside of me</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">And I'm free I'm free</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It felt so natural to have their voices join in a song that seemed to just appear from within them as if the bardic magic inside them just clicked and knew what to do. It felt exciting. Like a shock of lighting running through them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">It's a bit like being angry,</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">it's a bit like being scared</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Confused and all mixed up and mad as hell</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Caleb could feel the big smile that had grown on his face as he sang with both amusement and truth making every word a message from his heart. It was obvious that Molly felt the same as the teifling had turned towards him to face Caleb with all his attention burning into him and for once Caleb embraced it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>It's like when you've been crying</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And you're empty and you're full</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I don't know what it is, it's hard to tell</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Molly’s voice held so much power as he felt like he threw out all his thoughts into their song and the joy burned within him as he saw Caleb responding and moving to face him just the same with strength and passion burning in his eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">It's like that there's a music playing in your ear</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">But the music is impossible, impossible to hear</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was then that they both felt it. The electricity racing through them as the song burning in their hearts, in their throats and in their mouth reached the climax and they could both feel the emotions racing through the other as the words all made sense without them even saying what they meant. They both knew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">But then I feel it move me</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Like a burning deep inside</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Unknowingly they had both reached out their hands for the other where they met in the middle with a strength they did not even know they both had. Neither wanted to let go even if they had not noticed what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Like electricity, electricity</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Sparks inside of me</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">And I'm free I'm free</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Their throats hurt from their singing and they were both panting for breath where they had slowly manager to inch closer to the point that their foreheads where touching. Neither moved away from their spot as their eyes kept staring into each other. The electricity from their song was still shooting wildly between them and through their hands. Molly was the one to swallow first to then open his mouth to speak, but before he could a loud shout was heard from the campsite.</p><p>“GET A ROOM!”</p><p>Beau’s booming voice was soon followed by loud laughing from Jester and Nott while Fjord and Yasha watched the two with amused smiles from where they were laying down. Beau had a shit eating smirk on her face as both Caleb and Molly blushed brightly as they snapped their heads towards the group only for Molly’s horns to slam into Caleb’s head causing him to recoil back in pain.</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>“Scheisse!”</p><p>They both called out before they looked at each other again. Molly was wearing a big grin and Caleb felt his smile from before returning before they both burst out laughing as well while leaning back in together.</p><p>‘Ja.’ Caleb wanted to say. ‘I have been in love. And I’m currently am.’ The words did not escape him, but as he looked into Molly’s eyes he knew that he did not have to say them. After the song they both knew the answer. They did not need words for it.</p><p>Unbeknown to them the stars above that twinkled under the moon in what almost looked like mournful tears for the fate the two voices singing under her would face in the future. Just as a cloud came to hide her tears a gust carries with it orange and purple leaves that danced around the camp with the wind almost sounding like giggles.    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all didn't find it too hard to follow along the singing. Best is if you read this with the song in the background so you can kinda put whomever you want singing what feels best for you! The lines I used were mostly how I imagined them singing! </p><p>This work is still not finished and while I have all the songs ready and written down I still have several scenes I need to actually figure out how to fill out between said songs. As for now (and hopefully this will be correct) I have 6 songs (a.k.a 6 chapters) planned and all are more or less done just need to sit my ass down and write some filler text between said songs. All the songs are from my favorite acapella (does it count if they have instrument? Dunno what else to call it) band Collabro so if you want you are all allowed to guess all the 6 songs from them I have planned to use ;)</p><p>Thanks for reading! And please don't hesitate to point out if there is any spelling errors seeing how I have no beta an its around 1am in the night now when I post this. &lt;3</p><p>Cannot promise how frequent I can update (I have made to many empty promises in the past) but will do my best!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>